


Just Give Me the Chance

by girl_of_letters



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, apparently that's the only type of fic I can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_of_letters/pseuds/girl_of_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has come to want more than friendship with Spock, if he will have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me the Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [cuppatea](http://221-cuppa-tea.tumblr.com/) for beta’ing!
> 
>  
> 
> The premise of this comes from a line in the song “Eros” by Young the Giant ([x](http://youtu.be/b-efnHJ02-g))

“Honestly Spock, I don’t know how you can eat that,” Jim said, gesturing at the vaguely phallic, alien vegetable sitting next to a serving of what appears to be peas, except for their pale orange hue, on Spock’s tray.

“I find it preferable to your choice of cuisine,” Spock replied, eyeing Jim’s meal. “Perhaps you would like to taste some, Jim?” Spock asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I think I’ll pass.”

They sit in companionable silence in the mostly-deserted mess hall for a few moments, eating their food.

Then Jim takes in a breath and begins to speak. “Spock, I like you,” he said. “I think, no— actually, I know that I want us to be more than friends. We’ve been friends for a while, butI’m not sure... I don’t even know how Vulcans flirt! If you were anyone else, I’d say that you felt the same way judging by your signals.And I’ve tried to flirt back, but you always respond ambiguously. I don’t want to give up if there’s a chance for us. Won’t you be straight with me-”

Spock interrupts him, with a slightly rigid tone. “Captain, I regret to inform you, but I cannot do that.”

“Just give me the chance--!” Jim cuts himself off, his voice choked with humiliation. “Sorry, that was... nevermind, Spock. I understand if you don't or can’t see me like that,” He rubs his hand across his face to cover the embarrassment and disappointment that is so obviously displayed there. “Can we just pretend that I never asked?”

“Captain,” Spock begins, hesitantly.

“It’s Jim when we’re off duty,” Kirk says, gesturing at the mess hall around them. “But yeah, what do you want?”

“Jim,” Spock says tentatively. “When you said you wanted me to be straight, I made the false presumption that you were referring to the human slang term for heterosexual. Vulcans do not define their sexualities based on gender, and are similar to what you might call pansexual. We prefer the minds of our partners to match our own, instead of choosing a mate based on gender or sex.”

“Yes that’s cool, but you rejected me and now you’re basically saying that you could find anyone but me attractive. I just...do you mind if I leave?” Kirk asks, grabbing his tray and standing up.

“Jim, you are not listening. While I am half Vulcan, I am also half human, and as such, my biology is also dictated by human genes. What I’m trying to tell you is that I’m generally homosexual. And even if I were not, I want a relationship with you, Jim. My human half knows that you are the right gender for me, and my Vulcan half recognizes your mind as the other half of mine.”

Jim is silent for a moment. Then he says, in a quiet, awestruck voice “That was better than poetry, Spock.”

Spock stands up and goes to Jim. He closes the space between them, and the two embrace. “If you are still amenable, I would like to enter a romantic relationship with you,” he murmurs into Jim’s shoulder.

“I am,” Jim replies, with a giddy smile on his face. The two leave the mess hall, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed reading this, please comment, or like! You can find me on [tumblr](http://girlishgamine.tumblr.com) here.   
> 


End file.
